Burning Ashes
by Eternal-DreamWriter
Summary: One day, Natsu leaves the Fairy Tail and everyone is sadden, confused, and broken by his disappearance. Few years later, mysterious yet familair-looking man visits the guild, declaring war against them. Now raging through battles and misunderstandings, can everything go back to normal when familiar pink-haired mage suddenly comes back? HIATUS. Currently One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own Fairy Tail nor the characters except for my Oc's!**_  
_

**Edited by: **YYuuuukkaannddaa

**Summary:**_What would you do if you had to choose between a real family who loved you dearly but had no choice to separate you from them and you have no memories about them. Or Will you choose a group of people who founded you and raised you and they consider you as part of their family. And you think that as well. But one day you receive a single letter from your real parents, That moment you open it and learns a shocking truth. What will you do?_

* * *

**Prologue**

The new, fresh, and crisp morning air soothed Mirajane's drowsiness as she cheerfully stepped down to the mail box, wondering if there is any mail from anyone who is eager to send it to Fairy Tail members. Which is usually from... Fangirls, Fanboys... Mirajane shivered slightly at the terrifying thought.

"Oh? What's this?" A single envelope caught her attention. A smooth, yet old looking paper with a brownish-maroon color, the opening tightly shut by a beautiful, crimson wax seal stamp with a small dragon design. Overall, it looked... pretty. "I wonder who is this from... Hm?" Mirajane widened her eyes, when she saw, behind the envelop, there was a certain name she was too familiar with and it was her last guess of people this letter was sent for.

_Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

Mirajane quickly ran toward the guild and slammed the door open, gaining everyone's attention. They looked toward the white-haired beauty, panting in exhaustion with a surprised look on her face. Makarov chugged his beer before raising his brow in confusion.

"Mira? Are you... okay?" He asked slowly as Mirajane breathed slowly.

"Where's Natsu?" She asked and Cana took a big gulp from her barrel before motioning her head toward the two monsters brawling with each other.

"GO DIE YOU MINT-BREATH!"

"THAT'S MY LINE YOU FREAKING ASH-BRAIN!"

"WHATEVER! AT LEAST I'M NOT A EXHIBITIONIST!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"ARE YOU DEAF? DO YOU WANT ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!"

"DIE!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison as they aimed their punch toward each other.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" They instantly froze at the familiar demoniac voice. They slowly turned their head to the side and gulped. Erza twitched her eyebrow and cracked her knuckles before slowly opening her anger-filled eyes

**POW!**

**POW!**

"GAH!"

Erza turned her heels and walked away leaving two mages twitching in pain with large bumps on their head.

"Natsu~! You okay?" Happy mumbled while he poked Natsu with a stick.

"I'll be okay if you stop poking me..." The fire Dragon-slayer replied with an annoyed tone and slowly got up.

"Natsu..." He turned to see Mira smiling with envelope on her hand.

"Yeah?"

"This is for you.." Natsu confusingly accepted it and stared at the odd, simple, paper on his hand.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's a letter, GENIUS..." Gray mumbled the last part with sarcasm, earning a glare from the pink-haired mage. Gray gladly glared back thus creating sparks between them. Suddenly Erza coughed threateningly with a dark aura around her and they turned away to avoid their possible deaths.

"Who is it from?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Dunno..." Natsu replied, looking at the paper if there was a name or address. He carefully tore the envelope apart, trying his best not to rip the letter inside. Every guild member curiously gathered around him, trying to see what it said. Poor Natsu, being in the middle of the large crowd, made his thin patience snap.

"Guys..." He mumbled with an annoyed expression, earning innocent expressions in return. "Get... Away... From ... ME!" Natsu roared, resulting in a blaze of fire flying everywhere as the sound of shouts echoed the guild.

**X:X:X:X:TO:OUR:BEL"O"VED:SON:X:X:X:X:**

"*sighs* Can't even read a single letter in peace..." Natsu mumbled, not realizing that HE was the number one destroyer and hyperactive-idiot who never lets anyone get peace or silence and destroys anything that gets in his path. He sighed and slowly started to read the first letter he ever got in life.

**X:X:X:X:X:X TO:OUR:BEL"O"VED:SON:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"I wonder what happened to Natsu... He's not back yet and it's night time already..." Lucy mumbled, earning a agreeing nod from Erza besides her.

"Hey old man! Natsu hasn't come back! We should go find him!" Gray yelled as he slammed his hands down on the bar table in front of Makarov who chugged down his cup of beer.

"Hm? I thought you hated his guts, Gray?" Makarov asked the Ice Mage causing him to fluster in embarrassment.

"D-Don't get me wrong! It's not like I care about him...it just seems weird that he hasn't comeback after six hours," Gray answered back crossing his arms.

"Gray...your clothes... Its gone... AGAIN," Erza scowled and dark aura surrounded her.

"Eh? Ah! When did I...?" Gray shouted in surprise as he was naked once again. He started to collect his clothes that was scattered around the room, not realizing that Juvia fainted when she took a glance toward the naked ice mage.

"Anyway, he's right Master. It isn't like Natsu to be gone for hours without any contact," Erza told him.

"Erza, don't worry too much. Natsu is a big boy and he could take care of himself," Makarov waved it off with laughter causing everyone to sweat-drop at his calmness and his idiocy. Suddenly, the door creaked open, revealing drenched Natsu.

"NATSU~! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN~!" Happy shouted.

"Walking." Natsu replied coldly, ignoring surprised and hurt expression flashing through the flying-blue cat's face.

"N-Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked. She felt hurt when Natsu ignored her and continued his way toward Makarov who stared at him in serious expression.

"Makarov..." Natsu growled, his eyes flashing red for a moment. Everyone widened their eyes in shock. They never thought they'll hear him say the guild master's name in such anger and hate filled tone. He always thought of Makarov as his grandpa, part of his family like he considered everyone in Fairy Tail. So what could have made their fire dragon-slayer boil in anger? Especially toward guild master.

"Why...? Why didn't you tell me that your fucking son, Ivan, killed my mother... and the fact that I had a REAL parents.." Natsu said.

"Wait...? What does he mean by that?" Gray asked and took his will power not to flinch when Natsu glared at him.

"Natsu... Please tell us what's wrong?" Mira softly pleaded and felt relieved when Natsu softened his eyes and tilted his head down. The letter innocently laid upon his hand.

"This letter was from my real father..." Mira gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "I never knew I had a real parents... I always thought Igneel was my parent, but as the time flowed by, I grew up, and became smart enough to know that Igneel is just my step dad and I couldn't help but sometime wonder who were my real parents. I wondered why they abandoned me and I wondered if they ever loved me. But now I know. They did love and my father was just blinded in sadness and anger when he abandoned me. Right now I'm not feeling betrayed by my parents, but this very moment I feel betrayed by is..." Natsu snapped his head up and his eye's soon filled with anger. "YOU!" He pointed toward Makarov who looked ashamed and looked away.

"I HAD THE EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW! BUT YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TELLING ME! AND THE FACT THAT **YOUR** FUCKING SON WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED MY MOTHER!" Natsu shouted, The guild members widened their eyes when flames started to surround the pink-haired mage, instantly drying his drenched clothes. Suddenly, Erza stood protectively in front of Makarov, her sword glittering in orange light from the blazing flames.

"Natsu! Stop this instant! I'm sure he had a good reason why he didn't tell you... And I'm sure you can ask Master where your father lives so you can talk to him! " Erza shouted back and felt confused when Natsu tightened his hand into a fist.

"He's dead..." Everyone gasped and Erza widened her eyes. "From this letter I smelt blood and I could tell he was extremely weak and died after writing this letter... and I also smelt Makarov's scent on it. I bet you were the one who sent this letter in place of my dad, right?" Natsu narrowed his eyes when Makarov nodded.

"That's right... I was there with him when he died." At that statement Natsu punched the floor, cracking it in instant. Tears spilled down from his eyes to the floor, staining it before it disappeared as another tear fell.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered and slowly touched his shoulder comfortably before getting slapped away.

"Pops... Just tell me, why didn't you tell me about my parents? Why didn't you let me stay by my father's side before he died... Why didnt you try to save him? Why didn't you even try to save my mother? YOU ARE A GUILD MASTER RIGHT? ONE OF THE STRONGEST MAGE IN MAGNOLIA!" Natsu yelled and stared directly into Makarov's eyes.

"..." Makarov stood silent and didn't flinch from the glare he was receiving from the pink-haired mage.

"You're not gonna tell me anything...?" Natsu mumbled, he clutched on the wooden floor in anger and his face showed disbelief. "Are you just gonna stay silent? I wanna know the truth! I wanna know why my both parents were killed! Why..? Why cant you just tell me... WHY!" Natsu snapped his head toward Makarov and flames started to get more intense and the heat caused some guild members to faint. "DON'T JOKE AROUND WITH ME!" He rushed toward the guild master and aimed a punch toward his face.

"I'm sorry Natsu..." Makarov whispered and dodged the punch, He swiftly hit Natsu's neck. He quickly held the paralyzed pink-haired dragon slayer before he hit the floor.

The darkness started to consume the pink-haired mage, lone tear spilled from his eye and whispered.

"Why?"

That's when he completely blacked out.

**X:X:X:X:X:X TO:OUR:BEL"O"VED:SON:X:X:X:X:X:X**

The wind quietly brushed against his skin, his pink hair flowed freely, and in his eyes, he saw nothingness. He was a fire dragon-slayer, yet his heart felt cold. He tilted his head and slowly got up from the bed.

"Natsu... ..." He _froze _in shock, slowly he turned to see Lucy, Erza, and surprisingly Gray slumped on the infirmary couch sleeping peacefully. Happy was beside him sleeping, but tears glinted under the moonlight on his fur. Natsu smiled sadly and softly brushed the tears away with his hand and gently patted Happy's head.

"Natsu?" He turned and saw Lucy yawning and stared at him in widened eyes.

"Hi Lucy," Natsu smiled and saw her sigh in relief and smiled back.

"Geez, don't make me worry like that ever again... You got that?" She whispered and bonked his head.

"Hehehe sorry..." Natsu grinned and rubbed his head. Comfortable silence fell between them, they silently stared into each other's eyes as Natsu got from the bed and embraced her. The blonde froze at the contact and stared into his cobalt eyes as Natsu smiled softly. She felt her heart skip at beat when he ruffled her head.

"I'm going." Lucy blinked confusingly at Natsu's statement.

"Eh?"

"I'm going to meet Ivan." Natsu said, his voice laced with hate and anger.

"W-why?" Lucy stuttered.

"He was the one who killed my real mother, and I bet he's also connected with my father too. I wont just stand still and let that bastard to live so freely after what he had done to my parents. " He growled as Lucy gave a nod.

"But I have to do this alone." The blonde widened her eyes.

"WHAT?" Natsu quickly covered her mouth, Lucy slapped his hand away and glared.

"What do you mean by going alone?"

"... This is my problem and I wont let anyone interfere with this."

"I wont let you do that! You always helped me from every situation! This time, Im gonna help you! Of course with everybody too." Lucy said, her eyes shining in determination.

"Lu-" But the blonde cut him off.

"NO! I WONT LET YOU!"

"Luce! LISTEN!" Natsu grabbed her shoulders and stared intently in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Please... Only this time... I need to do this alone... Please... I need to do this for my family." He begged.

"B-but... aren't we your family too..." Lucy softly whispered the last part and slightly flinched in surprise when Natsu patted her head.

"Of course you guys are! I love all of you for caring about me, I love you guys with all my heart. I love my parents too for raising me for a while and bringing me into this world. I'm happy to meet Igneel and Fairy Tail. You guys... Are the best family I can ever ask for." he said smiled widely.

Lucy couldn't help but smile back. She could never imagine if he suddenly disappear or anyone else Fairy Tail. If that happened, Fairy Tail won't be the Fairy Tail she truly knows. He was their sun and they were his life. If he disappears then Fairy Tail won't be able to shine and if Fairy Tail disappears then she could tell that he would be alone and she could never let that happen. He made her life brighter and filled with happiness. Maybe this was why she lik- Wow, wow. Lucy blushed at her thought and shook her head, earning a confused looking Natsu.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah..." Lucy responded, mentally cursing herself for stuttering.

"Well, I better get going..." Natsu smiled as he jump out the window. Lucy quickly looked out the window to see Natsu on top of tr ee, before he jumped down.

"Natsu... You're going to come back right?" She asked fearfully. Natsu blinked at her and chuckled.

"Of course..." A soft, yet determined smile bloomed on his face and started to walk away, before throwing the letter towards the sky as it flew away with the wind. Gently, it flew toward Lucy before disappearing into ashes.

The night was long as the stars glittered and the moon shined. No one could even think that he wouldn't ever come back again. Because Natsu always came back... to them and he never broke promises.

* * *

_"But, the next few days later, our certain blonde cried out to the sky, losing her only love and hope. Her sun had just disappeared into darkness."_

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah... This is a LONG prologue and I think many of you is confused on what the hell is going on but that was pretty much the point... Sorry. If you have any questions just PM me or write it down on reviews :) Thanks for reading and next chapter will be out in a week or so.

**ATTENTION:** Im not giving up on my story "M:I:N:E" I promise I'll update in few days! Thank you for your patience!


End file.
